VIZ Media
|site = www.viz.com }}VIZ Media, LLC, headquartered in , , is a major American anime, manga and Japanese entertainment company formed by the merger of VIZ, LLC, and ShoPro Entertainment. The company is commonly referred to as "Viz", the same name used in previous incarnations of VIZ LLC. The company is currently jointly-owned by Japanese publishers and , and licensing house (ShoPro), a Shogakukan subsidiary. Summary In the past, Viz has produced several manga related magazines including Animerica; the English version of Shueisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump (shōnen manga), and a shōjo manga monthly called Shojo Beat. It also formerly published Animerica Extra, a monthly manga anthology (which was converted to shōjo partway through its run), and PULP magazine, an adult-oriented monthly manga anthology that featured story lines inappropriate for younger readers (see , josei). Since then, the company now offers an integrated digital product line of Weekly Shōnen Jump and graphic novels, while continuing to license and distribute physical copies of manga and anime. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VIZ Media produces and distributes the English localization of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga and as of February 2015, has been named the North American master merchandise licensee for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series.Viz Media Named Master Merchandise Licensee for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure The company oversees the licensing and development of a comprehensive range of products based on the celebrated supernatural/action/adventure anime property across several key consumer categories. Initial Skipping of Parts The third part, "Stardust Crusaders" was initially published by Viz in its entirety starting in 2005. It was originally released every other month, however possible low sales forced the company to cut it down to a quarterly release schedule, which pushed its conclusion to December 2010. One interesting aspect of Viz's initial release of the series was that the first two parts, Phantom Blood, and Battle Tendency, equating to volumes 1-12 of the original Japanese publication were skipped. To compensate for the lack of story material explaining the events of those volumes, Viz put together a special chapter, adding different panels from Part 1 along with a an explanation of Part 1 to the beginning of the first volume, as well as taking the final chapter of volume 12 and adding it to the Japanese volume 13 to make the US volume 1. Due to this skipping of Parts, Viz initially presented Stardust Crusaders as simply "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure" acting as if the Japanese volume 13 was the official start of the manga and labeling it "Volume 1". This remained the norm in America for Jojo, continuing until the series eventually went out of print and official US Volumes became semi-rare. In May 2014, Viz announced that Stardust Crusaders would be receiving a reprint to coincide with the anime release at the time.Viz Media Reprinting JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Manga JoJonium On June 9, 2014, VIZ announced that it would publish the first two parts of the series using the hardcover Jojonium editions from Japan. Starting in Late 2014, the localized volumes were released on Viz's website, starting with Part 1: Phantom Blood.Viz Media Adds JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood The release consisted of a digital-first platform with the print editions to follow in 2015. The covers of the previously announced reprints of Stardust Crusaders now include the subtitle "Part 3 - Stardust Crusaders" on the cover, restoring that portion of the story to its proper chronological place. Anime As of April 2016, VIZ currently streams the entirety of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable on it's digital anime service. At Anime Expo 2016, the company confirmed release of all current seasons, starting with Part 1 (Phantom Blood) on Blu-ray Disc.Viz Media to Release JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1 on Blu-ray DiscViz announced blu ray for Stardust Crusaders & Diamond is Unbreakable Deluxe Hardcover Editions On July 6, 2018, VIZ announced at their Anime Expo Panel, that they would be publishing Part 4 of the manga, Diamond is Unbreakable. Though the look would be different, as the JoJonium's previously used, stopped publishing at Part 3 of the series. However the "Deluxe Hardcover Editions" will still keep in the aesthetic of the series. As well be published in the same way the JoJoniums were prior. With each volume containing two volumes of the part. Notably, though not featuring exclusive artwork illustrated by Author Hirohiko Araki on its cover. It retains however the original Tankobon cover artwork instead, for the front, and the back. Volume 1 released on May 6, 2019. Censorship In the original 2005 Stardust Crusaders release, a few scenes involving animal death were changed. In the Yellow Temperance fight, a panel in which a dog lost its head was changed so that, while the dog still died, it wasn't as bloody. In the Death Thirteen fight, the death of another dog was changed in which, instead of a dog, it was a rat. In order to avoid lawsuits, some of the character's names were changed in the localization. Some by alternating part of their names while others were completely changed. Characters names who were changed include: Part 1 *Tarkus = Tarukus *Bruford = Blueford * = Pajyu, Jones, Pluton, and Barnum Part 2 *Donovan = Donobang *Santana = Santviento *Loggins = Loggs *Messina = Meshina Part 3 *Enya the Hag = Enyaba *Devo = Soul Sacrifice *J. Geil = Centerfold *Steely Dan = Rubber Soul, Dan of Steel (JoJonium release) *Oingo = Zenyatta, Oingo (JoJonium release) *Boingo = Mondatta, Boingo (JoJonium release) *Daniel J. D'Arby = D'Arby the Elder * = Tiny and Butch *Telence T. D'Arby = D'Arby the Younger *Kenny G. = Billie Jean *Vanilla Ice = Cool Ice *Roses = Rosas Part 4 *Crazy Diamond = Shining Diamond *Echoes = Reverb *Bad Company = Worse Company *Surface = Show Off Gallery VizRatDog.jpg|JoJonium (Left), Paperback (Right) VizRatDog2.jpg|Dog to Rat 2 VizPoop.png|Poop removed References Site Navigation Category:Manga Category:Companies